1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device, a line head, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An organic EL device is a self light emitting device not requiring a light source such as a back light. An organic function layer of the organic EL device has a configuration in which the organic function layer is pinched by a pixel electrode (first electrode) and an opposing electrode (second electrode).
When an electric potential difference is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, holes injected from the pixel electrode and electrons injected from the common electrode are combined on the organic function layer so as to emit light (JP-A-2005-158583).
Generally, in the above-described organic EL device, a conductive polymer is used as a hole injecting layer constituting the organic function layer. However, since a current flows in the conductive polymer isotropically, the current flows in areas other than an area regulated between the two electrodes. Accordingly, a light emitting area of the organic function layer becomes larger than the area regulated by the two electrodes.
For example, when this organic EL device is used in a line head of an image forming apparatus, light spreads and is irradiated from the light emitting area, and accordingly, it is difficult to improve the resolution of an image. Therefore, the display quality of the image forming apparatus has been limited.